Mother of the Bride
by anotherweasley
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully got married? An excerpt from Mrs Scully's diary. Written pre-season 8.


Mother of the Bride  
By: Olivia  
  
"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."-Emily Bronte-Wuthering Heights  
  
  
Journal Entry from Mrs. Margaret Scully  
  
In the end it was a simple service, but one of the most pivotal and heart-warming ones' of my life.  
  
They had decided on a Catholic service. It is my daughter's faith and Fox, whose faith is my daughter, consented to it.  
  
The guest list was extremely small but I don't think it detracted anything from the ceremony. Actually, I think it made it even more special because only the people who really mattered most in the lives of my daughter and now ( I love saying these words!) son-in-law were there.  
  
The family was there for Dana. Myself; Bill Jr.; his wife, Tara; their son, Matthew; Charles; his wife; and children. Tara acted the role of bridesmaid for Dana. I'm sure Dana was wishing, as was I, that her Father and Melissa were there to see this day.  
  
Fox had his "extended" family there. His parents had both died under very tragic circumstances and his sister, missing since childhood, was presumed dead. Very sad family history, but I knew his comfort lay in my Dana. It was she who had the power to make him happy.  
  
But, as usual, I have gotten off the topic of Mulder's extended family. He and Dana's supervisor was there, a Mr. Walter Skinner. I thought he was a stern looking man when I first saw him at Melissa's bedside and my opinion of him hasn't changed. His look softens though when he looks at Dana and Fox. I think perhaps he might have had some feelings for my daughter, but I think he is truly happy for them. I think I'm going to keep that last part to myself.  
  
Also in Fox's party is an odd looking trio. The one looks well dressed but I'm not too sure about the other two. When I mentioned my concerns to Dana about the company Fox keeps, she just smiled and said it was, "the company she kept too." They seem friendly enough when I was introduced to them. Fox and Dana seem to think highly of them, although I don't think Dana would ever admit that too their faces, and that is enough for me.  
  
Back to Dana. She looked lovely. It was all I could do not to cry. My last child was getting married-at last-to the man I was hoping she would marry for seven years. She wore a simple, yet elegant, white dress that hung close to her body. No train or frills for my Dana. The tomboy in her was never quite excised.  
  
Fox looked dashing in his tux. Everything a mother could want in a son-in-law. Bill Jr. disagreed and was very upset but what was he going to do? Miss his own sister's marriage? He would regret it for the rest of his life. I told him so. And who cares what Bill thinks anyway. He never did like any of his sisters' boyfriends. Typical overprotective older brother.  
  
The service was...well...Catholic. I think I cried. I couldn't tell because I was so mesmerized by the bride and groom. I had never seen them so happy. I think they had made a decision to spend their live together long ago and this just brought them together in the eyes of God and the State of Maryland. I could see the love in their eyes when they looked at one another. It made me think of my own wedding day to my beloved husband, Bill. I knew a good thing when I saw it.  
  
They wrote their own vows to one another. I didn't get some of the jokes they and their friends found so amusing, but it didn't matter. I just smiled and enjoyed myself.  
  
Finally, they were husband and wife. When it came time for them to kiss, I laid my hand on Bill Jr.'s stiff arm. I didn't want him to jump over the pew and punch Fox. Dana had sworn me to keep him in check and not to ruin this day. I also didn't want to ruin it. I wanted this moment to be perfect. It was. Or at least it looked so through my watery eyes.  
  
Afterwards, we had a little reception at my house. They wanted nothing fancy-just a nice, intimate gathering, which it was. I don't think we all smiled, laughed, danced, or got drunk so much as we did that day. All except for Bill Jr. sulking, but who cares about Bill's feelings on a day such as today. And I've changed my mind about that trio Dana tells me are called The Lone Gunmen. They are a riot! Especially, when we were all as toasted as we were.!  
  
When it was time for the bride and groom to leave, I cried again. Dana gave me a big hug and said that phrase, what was it, "you're not losing a daughter, you're gaining a son." I smiled. She was right. I was glad to welcome Fox into our family. He is the man to love and cherish my baby, to take care of her, and most importantly to make her happy. She would be incomplete without him as I know he would be without her.  
  
End Journal Entry 


End file.
